


Makeup's a Few Letters away from Make Out

by muguu_writes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Based off that one call Seven makes where he needs to buy a new eyeshadow palette, Because MC has an implied crush on Jaehee anyway, F/M, MC had an implied crush on Jaehee lmao, and moisturizer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguu_writes/pseuds/muguu_writes
Summary: “So this is called ‘Orgasm’, and the one with glitter is caaaaalled…”“Seven, please stop.”“SUPER ORGASM! Amazing! What a powerful name.” You are makeup trash and Seven decides to tag along while you're shopping. But your heart isn't racing for that 30% discount, and more for a certain red head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in years and I apologize for the makeup obsessed trashiness. This is the most purely self-indulgent thing piece of fluff ever.
> 
> Here this takes note presumably after Jaehee's route ends. I could write a continuation of this sort with MC having an embarrassing crush on Seven? 
> 
> This may be slightly OOC because I have not played his route yet, and while I have encountered spoilers and minor angst of him, I dont know the situation entirely.

“So this is called ‘Orgasm’, and the one with glitter is _caaaaalled…_ ”

 

 “Seven, please stop.”

  
  
“SUPER ORGASM! Amazing! What a powerful name.”

 

An irritated tourist gives the redhead a look, and deliberately steps away from the Nars counter. Bringing Seven, oh, Seven out to shop for ‘cute girl stuff’? Big mistake kiddo.

 You knew that Seven used makeup on a regular basis for his espionage work or whatever the hell it was he did, but you didn’t know to what extent he put effort into it. He cross dressed regularly, and he did a pretty damn good job, but you always assumed makeup wasn’t something he was actually interested in. Most dudes you hung out with before flinched and squirmed even if an eyebrow pencil touched them, so of course you were interested in seeing what he used and recommended.

(There was also the added fact that you felt your cheeks burn up whenever he called you, flirting at you in an alien language. This, Jaehee had asked you about several times, though you’ve expertly dodged the topic.)  

 At first you were relieved- this could be fun. After all, Jaehee wasn’t really into it, and you would feel bad if you dragged her around for hours on a swatch rampage in all the makeup stores in the crowded-ass Myeong Dong district. So you left Zen and her in a nice new concept cafe (you checked reviews beforehand of course; you didn’t want her discerning tastebuds to suffer bad coffee) and grabbed Seven to follow you instead. But at this point, you might as well throw away your Innisfree membership card, since the two of you were probably never going to be allowed back into the store again.

 You sigh. Shushing him and trying to tolerate his pranks hasn’t worked so far, so you’ve decided to take the Stern Mother(™) route. “Look, Seven, it’s been really nice of you to accompany me but…”

 

 “Oh, no! No problem at all. I’m a rare alien species yes? I _looove_ playing with these-” He says distractedly, dropping an eyeshadow tester, which promptly shattered.

 

 “I would really, really appreciate it if you could just… um, y’know...” The words got caught in your throat. Were you being mean? Was ‘tone down your memelord personality’ a legitimate request? You trailed off, hoping he’d forget you were saying something. He was always so sugar high and easily distracted, after all.

 

 But he hadn’t. He’s looking at you, eye to eye, expecting you to continue. Even if he’s a little sleepy lidded, his eyes are bright and piercing, with eyelashes too long and droopy.  ‘He’s way too cute to be this goddamn annoying,’ you think. Your heart jumps, and it takes a bump from a stranger to snap back to the situation at hand.

 

 “Stop making such a commotion and dropping things,” you force out, “People are gonna have to clean those later y’know.”

 

 You think he’s gonna just laugh it off and do something louder, but instead he falters a little. Were you too harsh? Did you say something really bad? Oh god.  _'You don’t want him to dislike you, dumbass,’_ an annoying little high-pitched voice chimed in your head.

 

 Seven rubs the back of his head and pouts. “Ehh, you’re right. And my feet are tired anyway so… I guess this should be our last stop?”

 

 You smile tersely and nod, before awkwardly reaching out to pat his arm a little. He flinches and looks at you again. Bad move. You slap your forehead, and he snorts, and all of a sudden, his arm is wrapped around yours, pulling you closer to him than ever before. If your heart jumped previously, it was pulling a Simone Biles now.

 

 “Seven?” You swallow.

 

 “Yes?”

 

 “W-What are you doing?” 

 

“I’m chaining myself to you so you can tame me~!” He exclaims, winking at you from over his shoulder.

 

 Oh my god. You were going to die. He brings, no, _escorts_ , you over to another counter, mostly selling Dollywink and begins looking for some good falsies, holding samples up to his eye to compare.

 

 “You want any?” He asks you. “I can buy you whatever else you need today.”

 

 A first primal urge wants to ask him to buy the entire Canmake counter. A second primal urge, the one making your stomach flip whenever you catch a whiff of his cologne, tells you to behave a little sweeter. You shake your head, wrapping your arm a little tighter around his. You’re enjoying this far too much. He throws a few packets of falsies carelessly into his basket, before he leads you in no general direction.

 

 “I’m serious, I can get anything for you here. As an apology.” He says.

 

You smirk a little, “Whats with all these rich men using money as an apology?”

 

“Daddy has to make sure you’re happy!” He says, loud enough that a bunch of schoolgirls look over and giggle, before proceeding to text their friends. You look at him, a little mortified.

 

“The only sugar this sugar daddy has is from his soft drinks.” The sweet comeback slipped from your sassy ass mouth faster than you thought.

 

“So Jumin’s your type then?”

 

“Too Christian Grey.”

 

“Zen?”

 

“Is Jumin’s.”

 

“Jaehee?”

 

“She doesn’t swing my way, remember?”

 

The awkwardness and heartache of that initial crush had faded away. Mostly.

 

“Yoo...sung?

 

“You know my answer to that.”

 

The two of you continue ambling awkwardly together, avoiding overly enthusiastic sales assistants and throngs of students. Your stomach doesn’t stop wiggling and twisting. Seven doesn’t get any less endearing. Hell, it almost seems as if he was enjoying holding your arm, taking his time to walk past the counters without touching any of them. You take a deep breath, and decide to ask him once and for all.

  
“So what’s your type?”

 

“Gigi Hadid. Kate Upton. Hot car models. Also, Ji Chang Wook .” He says absent mindedly. Your stomach shouldn’t have plummeted at the callousness of which he answered that, but it did. _‘Of course it’s hot car models,’_ you think, cheeks burning with the embarrassment that you ever thought otherwise. You unlink your arm from his, turning away to fiddle with some powders without any intention to pay attention to them. The annoying inner voice comes back, _‘Ah yes, another bout of dumb feelings, this time for Luciel, the amazing angel hackerman. What were you even thinking? This time, just kill all emotions, goddamnit woman.’_

You feel Seven stand close to you again, his presence tickling the sides of your neck. From over your shoulder, he peeks at your expression.

 

He laughs softly, “I’m kidding. I already told you before, you really are my type.”

 

You seized up again, tense as his arm reached the small of your waist this time. You were  acting a little too besotted at the moment, and you couldn’t lose your wits to _this_ guy.

 

“Pick out a nice lip colour for ‘your type’ then, Luciel.”

 

“Ah, that, I’ve always known,” he proclaims, “follow me.”

 

His hand on your back guides you, and you imagine it moving further down, to your butt maybe, but Seven knew his place and you knew you’d swat him away if he actually did that. The thought is enticing. You also had other thoughts that were enticing, but you shut them out. You were standing so close to him that you were scared he could almost see what you were thinking.  

Honestly, you didn’t know him that well, but you got the feeling that he was _that_ kind of person. The type of person who makes you feel like you’re drowning as you float down into the basin of their world, pressure sinking you as you fall in love and in confusion. And the only way out of that basin is if he took your hand and dragged you out of there.

Caught up in your thoughts and self-consciousness, he snaps his fingers at you.

 

“Earth to alien girl,” Seven says, “Mission craft 707 reporting.”

 

Oh yeah, his hand was still on your back and his offer of free makeup still stood.

 

“What is it, mission craft?” You reply.

 

He does that soft laugh again, and grabs your chin, thumb brushing past your lip a little. He’s looking right in your eyes now, leaning down a little closer to get a good look at you. Bright red hair, bright amber eyes, ugly glasses like caution tape, warning you not to get too close- it’s all too intense to take in at once. You’re embarrassed at the lengths of which you’re romanticizing the simplest of actions.

 

He smiles. “Sorry for the invasion of privacy.”

 

 You don’t mind at all. He picks out an almost fluorescent poppy colour (and with shimmer too, dear god) , something you would never use yourself. He adds, “I know you don’t you usually don’t use this sort of colour, but I took a long time thinking about I thought you’d look cute in.”

He applies it gently, and you almost jokingly ask him how he was gonna kiss you without getting it on himself- but you knew that was getting ahead of yourself. _‘He’d probably get uncomfortable and ignore you for the rest of the day,’_ you think. He smiles in satisfaction, and pinches your cheek a tiny bit. Juuust a tiny finger peck.

 

You rub your lips together, and turn to see how it looks in the mirror. He was right- it was kind of cute and innocent looking. You turn back to him to see him make the dumbest fish face.

 

“Now that you’ve accepted my choice you must give this frog prince a kiss as payment!” He announces, being, as usual, unnecessarily loud.

 

You panic, turning to another section.

 

“J-just, nevermind! I’ll go get my own stuff.” You can barely breathe or think at the situation.

 

“Hey, I’ll wait at the entrance after paying okay!” Seven calls after you, before skipping off with his basket of falsies and shopping bags.

 

You rub your temples and pat your cheeks. They were on fire. Why did he have to say such things? Does he do this with every other person? Several incidents with Yoosung flashed back in your mind- yes, you remember, he did, and you just stupidly overreacted. You groan in embarrassment. You decide to bravely troop out the store and face up to your actions, then you remember how he picked out a thing for you. You really wanted to be subtle about it, but he clearly thought about what you might look good in extensively. ‘Did he ever think about anything else extensively?’ You shush the thought.

 Fine. It was a cute colour after all. You queue up and hurriedly pay for the colour he’d chosen for you, but you’d rather be dead than admit that you were buying it because it reminded you of him. You ran out of the store to meet him again.

 

“Oh, you bought what I recommended,” he notices immediately. “I should be a salesman, huh.”

 

...You had entirely forgotten to stuff the lip tint in your bag. You inhale, exhale, inhale again, and you calmly drop it in one of the other shopping bags you carried.

 

“Try something new everyday, I suppose.” You sigh.

 

“You know, I read somewhere that the tighter your shoulders, the faster your heart is beating.” He says.

 

You try to casually shrug, feigning coolness, but then he swings an arm around you, squeezing your shoulder a little. You shiver, and he gives a little huff of amusement.

 

“You like me _thaaat_ much, huh? Ah, I must be the chosen guy!” He teases, and your heartbeat races like a sports car.

 

All the way back to the cafe you grip onto your bags for dear life as Seven maintains his arm around you. Was he for real? Was this just another prank? You don’t know- he doesn’t make any comment on the situation, and acts as if this was completely normal. A saleswoman offers the both of you a voucher for a couples deal. He takes it. You remain nervous and fidgety.

You knew the road back to the cafe was long- you had to go past several malls, brand stores and miles and miles of excited shoppers. But with his warm arm around you, his slight smile and satisfied silence, it all felt like a dream you had to wake up too early from. And soon enough the two of you were back, the concept cafe’s signboard just up ahead.

  
Seven lifts his arm off your shoulders, and for the second time today, your stomach sinks.

 

“It was great being your pretend boyfriend today, alien girl,” he says it with an unreadable smile- something wistful lurks within.

 

You thank him, and the both of you step inside the warm and cosy coffee cot, spotting Zen and Jaehee almost immediately.

 

“Did Seven do anything weird to you? Did he take care of you?” Jaehee asks on sight.

 

“More like, whether she could take care of Seven, of all people.” Zen adds, raising an eyebrow at the amount of shopping Seven managed to stack.

 

“Of course! I escorted her around wonderfully. I’m sure she had a good time, yes?”

 

You remember him knocking over an entire shelf in Innisfree.

 

“He started out as a disaster but… it’s not so bad.”

  
Jaehee and Zen seem surprised at this, and you sit down to rest your weary feet. Seven’s on his phone once more, texting at rapid speed. He nudges you, a very ‘just friends’ thing to do.

 

“Haha, space bride, I gotta go now!” He laughs, the sound like twinkling stars.

 

You decide to return the joke. “Three… two… one… blast off.”

 

You wave goodbye, and continue watching him as he bounced out of the shop and into the streets, red hair and jacket slowly moving further and further away. You bury your face into your arms, flopping onto the table.

 

“...Did he flirt with you?” Jaehee asks.

 

You nod weakly.

 

“You like Seven, _don’t you?_ ”

 

You slump in your own arms, exhausted and embarrassed. Zen groans. Jaehee takes another sip of coffee. 

 

“You owe me another cup, Zen.”    
  
  
  
  
  
_(Just went to re-read this and found some errors/missing words so edits have been made!)_

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I apologize. o x o Nars Orgasm and Super Orgasm are cult favourite blushes but I've seen dupes for muuuch cheaper so I dont understand the rampant obsession~ Dollywink is so expensive outside of Japan but Seven probably could afford it. 
> 
> Apparently, Myeong Dong is this place in Seoul where there are just lines and lines of brand stores. I've seen the Innisfree store and its like. Two levels high. I would love to spend all my hard earned money there HAHAHA..... . .. ..


End file.
